Seeing Things From a Different View
by Sodalover
Summary: Johnny and Dally are dead. Ponyboy is blaming himself for everything that happened. Johnny becomes Pony's guardian angel and he can't stand to see Pony the way he is now. He has to figure out something to get his friend out of depression and keep him safe
1. Ch 1 Pony's Angel

Seeing Things From a Different View

Chapter 1: Pony's Angel

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Wish I did though._

Hi my names Johnny Cade. I'm here to tell the story of my best friend Ponyboy Curtis. I died when I was just sixteen. I know it ain't long to live but it was worth saving those kids. They have more to live for then I did.

I'm in heaven now with Dally and Mr and Mrs. Curtis. I was surprised when they told me I was Ponyboy's guardian angel. I was never brave but I took the job of being his guarding angel. I just sit up in the clouds watching Pony and the gang. I missed them a whole lot but this story isn't about me so let me get on with it.

Pony was sitting in the living room. He had been living in his own shell since the day me and Dally died. I hated seeing Pony like this. I really wish I could help him but right now I could only protect him from harm. Suddenly Soda came running into the house acting like he always did. "Hey Ponyboy? You feeling alright?" He just nodded. I knew right then something was wrong. "Pony come on just talk to me...You can't keep it balled up inside you." Soda said quietly. Pony just look at him. "Everything is fine Soda." Soda went to the room him and Pony shared. Pony always could open up to Soda. Soon Soda came out changed from his DX clothes. "You know Pony no one expects you to be tough. Me and Darry understand that your hurting but we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong" I've never seen Soda this serious about anything. I wish I was there. I could get Pony to talk. Pony just got up and walked out of the house. I knew where he was heading. He was gonna go to the park where I killed that social. He's been going there everyday since I died. It was where both of our lives changed forever.

I watch as Pony walked right to where the blood stain was. "Damn it Johnny. Why didn't you just let me die.. you could be here with the gang right now. They need you more then they need me. To them I'm just a tag along." I shook my head. No, Ponyboy you got that wrong. You're the one who holds the gang together now. I couldn't let you die...It would of broke Darry's and Soda's hearts. I wish I could talk to you some way. Pony sat down leaning against the fountain and started to cry. "It's all my fault your dead Johnn.. If I was so stupid you and Dally would still be here." He was talking to me and I wanted to talk back to him so bad. Maybe I'll figure a way to. I just kept on thinking _It ain't your fault Ponyboy. Fate made this happen. _I felt tears in my eyes as I watch my friend tear himself up about my death. He thought it was all his fault. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped. It was Dally. "Hey Dal." I said quietly. "The kid isn't looking to good is he?" I shook my head, "Nah, he's in depression... I just wish I could help him outta it." Dally nodded. "I know Johnnycake. I wish I could help the kid to. He doesn't deserve anymore darkness into the world." I just merely looked down at Pony seeing something in his hand. _Oh no, _I thought._ Don't start with the drugs Pony... it ain't gonna help ya... _I knew right then and there something bad was gonna happen. I saw Pony put the pills in his pocket and get up. A car door slammed and three socs came out. "Lookie what we have here guys. It's the greaser we never finished giving a bath. "Get outta here. Your out of your territory." Pony said. He sounded way to different then the Ponyboy I grew up with. "That doesn't matter greaser you're friend killed our friend and we are gonna get revenge for it. Right then Pony started to run but he wasn't quick enough. Two of socs pinned him to the ground while the other started to cut his hair. Man, they sure did take a lot off. As soon as they finished that they threw Pony in the water. I wasn't there to save him this time. Pony get up and screamed for Soda and Darry but the socs just pushed him under again. I was worried. But my worries were soon over when I saw Darry, Steve, Soda and Two-bit coming to Pony rescue. Darry got a hold of one and kocked him senseless. The other two just ran. Soda fished Pony out of the fountain. "Oh Pony. Your hair... Your tuff tuff hair." I heard Soda say. Pony wasn't moving which I knew wasn't good. He was knocked out cold. Darry picked him up and started to head to the house. "Come on guys. Let get this one home." I watched as the last of our gang walked to the Curtis household. I suddenly realized that Pony had become the lost puppy of the gang. Everyone's little brother. I could tell that Steve was really caring about Pony now. I guess losing someone you love really does that to you.


	2. Ch 2 Watching Things Fall Apart

Seeing Things From a Different View

Chapter 2: Watching Things Fall Apart.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders._

I sat their watching Pony like I do every day. It so hard watching your best from in the world fall apart and you can't do anything to stop it. He looked a mess. Getting jumped by those Socs really shook him up. It's real funny up here. It's like watching a TV show but its real life.

It was mourning and Pony was just getting up. Man he sure looks funny with short hair. From what I could tell he hated going to school and his grades were slipping. Pony walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He really looked horrible. Darry looked over at Soda as if asking him if Pony slept last night. I already knew the answer was no because Pony woke up cause one of his dreams again last night. Soda just shrugged. "Hey Pone, you ok?" Darry asked Pony. Pony just merely nodded. Darry was getting really worried about Pony. He didn't talk to anyone and when he did it was only one or two words.

Most days Pony would be in his room doing homework. "Ponyboy want some cake?" Soda asked. Pony shook his head no and just walked back to his room to get ready for school. "Dar what are we gonna do? Pony isn't ok, I know it." Soda asked. Darry sighed. "I dunno Soda. Maybe it'll go away within a week or so." Soda nodded and got quite.

Man I couldn't help but feel bad. I really felt like it was my entire fault for making Pony like this. If I known this would have happened I would have never gone into the burning Church and I would of stopped him from going in too.

Pony came back out and looked ready for school. "Ready to go Pone? I'll walk you." A small smile came on Pony's face. "Ok Soda." I knew Pony loved it when Soda paid attention to him and walked him to school. But I knew something would happen sooner or latter. Last night Soda said something to Darry about going out with Steve to go to the movies or something. Darry asked if they could bring Pony along and Steve said no cause they were going to try and pick up a broad for Soda.

I knew that Pony hated Steve and Steve hated Pony but I hoped that me dying would have opened Steve's eyes to see Pony as a friend and not a tag along. I sat as I watched Soda and Pony make their way toward the school. Soda was trying to have a conversation with Pony but it was like talking to a wall. Pony wouldn't say anything. I just sighed. I knew something would happen. I just didn't know when. I just hoped that Pony wouldn't do anything that he would regret.

_Author's Note: Thanks for all those who are reading this! This is my first fic and I don't care if you flame me or praise me. You'll just help me make my writing better. _

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I just got my own room and my computer just started working the right way._

_Anyway I'll hopefully post a new chapter within a week depending on homework and softball._

_Jen aka Sodalover_


	3. Ch 3 Day of Hell

_Seeing Things From a Different View_

_Chapter 3: A Day of Hell_

_Author's Note: Hi! I'm back again and so is my co-author Clfrd. He helped me write this chapter. Thanks for all of the great reviews and feedback. I hope you enjoy this new chapter._

_Disclaimer: We do not own the Outsiders_

I'm watching Pony walk to school with Soda; it looks like Pony is walking to his doom. I think all that's happened is finally starting to sink in. He finally realizes that I'm gone. But he's so lucky; I'm his angel! 

Pony's walking up to the school and, as far as I could tell, a lot of other students must have found out about everything... and how it's affecting Pony. I know that there are some kids in the school who are gonna want to pick on Pony because they have no life and basically have no life after high school, either. As far as I can think of, there's a few kids who would be so low as to do something like that to poor Pony. Poor Pony who didn't ask any of this to happen to him...

I'm watching Pony try to ignore all the stares. I wonder why Soda and Darry are making him go to school so soon. I mean, he's still healing after what happened to him. Oh well, I guess beggars can't be choosers. Pony is breaking off with Soda and going to his locker to get his books. 

I have to keep a close eye on Pony every day, for the whole day, making sure he is okay. Today, he's doing pretty well, he's made it through the whole day so far. 

I guess I just jinxed myself because here comes Mark. Mark is kind of the school bully. He's a soc, too which doesn't help Pony one bit. 

It's about 2 o'clock and school ends around 2:45. Like I said, Pony ALMOST made it through the whole day. Mark is walking up to Pony and only booked him, which isn't that bad. I expected worse. Anyway, Mark is now...

I'm watching Pony real closely now. After what happened about 45 minutes ago will not happen again; I'll make sure of it. Pony's standing on the corner, waiting for Soda and Steve to show up to walk him home. Usually Soda, and especially Steve, don't walk him home 'cause they usually go somewhere after school. Today, I'm glad they're walkin' him home. I see Soda and Steve now. They're walking up to Pony.

I hear Soda talking to Pony, and Steve's just standing there.

"Pony! What happened to you!?" I heard Soda almost yell at Pony. I can tell that Soda's worried. Pony looks like he'd rather die then be alive right now. I wish that was me and not him... He's always being tortured...

"That bully, Mark... He kinda got mad at me..." I heard Pony say. Pony tried to smile to make Soda feel better, but Pony had nothing to smile for. 

"We're goin' home..." Soda said, grabbing Pony's wrist and walking home. "I knew we shouldn't have let you go to school today."

Soda, Pony, and Steve walked into the door of the Curtis Household and Darry almost flipped. "Ponyboy! What happened!" He said. Pony just sighed and sat down. "Mark booked me... Then he..." 

"Mark? Pony…. You ok?" Darry said, flustered beyond words. 

Darry tried to calm down. He sat down next to Pony and took a few deep breaths. "Pony, what did he do to you, exactly?"

Well, let me tell you... Pony's face is not lookin' pretty right now. Pony's not dead, though... He'll make it through this... No broken bones, fractures, anything serious like that. He just got a bloody nose and a black eye, but that's not the point. That soc still had no right to do that to Poor Pony! Pony never did anything to hurt anyone... After all, he got caught in that fire because I killed the soc. Pony NEVER did anything to deserve this. 

Pony looked up at Darry and looked like he was about to cry. "Mark booked me, then he just went out on me. I don't even know if I said anything to him... All I know is that maybe he's nuts..." I watched as Pony looked around at Steve, then Darry, and finally Soda, who looked almost as bad as Pony cause he was so worried.

"I'm okay though... I just don't think he's gonna back off. He even told me that he's gonna come after me every day.  
"I'm gonna go change and go out for a walk." Pony got up and went upstairs.

I watched Pony sit on his bed and put his head in his hands. I feel so bad for him... and he's on drugs too... which will not help! Pony! Listen to me! But he doesn't hear me...

Pony never got changed; I guess he just wanted to sit by himself and calm down.

Pony's getting up and going downstairs now. He's telling Darry and Soda that he'll be back soon and that he's goin out. 

Pony walked out and is now walking towards the park. He sat down. I hope he's not doin what I think he's doin. 

Pony's doin' drugs… I can't believe it.. My best Friends who shouldn't be this yupset is doin drugs…

I wish he were dead right now…. I'm not tryin to be mean or anything, but I would rather have him dead and me in his place right now… 

I see some socs comin around the corner and comin towards the park. 

Pony sees em too and he's putting the drugs away now.   
Pony! Please stay safe… Don't do anythin' stupid…

The Socs came up to Pony and cooed at him. "Hey, Greaser, your hair's still alittle bit long… Let's cut it!" I heard one of the Socs say. I don't think Pony really cared… He just said: "Leave me alone."

The Socs grabbed Pony and started pulling out clumps of hair from his head. Pony was too far gone to really notice, all he knew was that he was not liking his life anymore.

I watched what was happening and I was so upset… I couldn't watch everything…

I heard Pony cursing them all out, but Pony was defenseless.

They pushed Pony down and started kicking him all over. After that, they just left him there and no one was around.

Pony tried to call for help or even move, but he couldn't. I watched him drift into unconsciousness.

I couldn't believe that all I could do was watch him get jumped and I couldn't do nothing to help him. I just sighed praying Darry or Soda or any greaser would come and find him.

I'm so worried about Pony! I don't know what to do… there's no one around to help him and I can't do anything to help you… please be okay…

I'm so mad at myself… I wasn't there to help him… I wish I was there… Every last one of them would be dead right now…

All I can do is sit and wait now. But I'm making sure that no one will hurt him any more. I don't know what to do… I can't let anyone know that Pony hurt. The only thing I can do is hope that Soda and Darry notice that he's been gone for a long time…

I could feel Pony's life slipping away from him. Please Pony Don't die! 

All I could do was wait…


	4. Ch 4 Waiting

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long for an update…I've been busy with school and Christmas. Hope you enjoy the update._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders._

_Chapter 4 Waiting_

Waiting…waiting. That was all I could do was wait and it was driving me nuts. I watched Pony as he lost consciousness.

I knew he was in big trouble if no one found him soon. Please, Soda, Darry, someone find him.

Time has been dragging on for what seems like forever. He hasn't moved one inch since he was jumped

I don't know what to do. I wish I could help him somehow. Hey! I see a black hole… I wonder what it is.

I got up and went over to the hole and saw Pony laying there. _What's going on? _I thought.

"Pony." I called out to him hoping that maybe I would be able to wake him up. Nothing happened so I called his name again.

I saw Pony move very slightly and I felt a glimmer of hope. Pony raised his head and looked up at mw. Boy…did he look bad.

Pony stared at me like he could se me. I was so surprised that he looked at me. I knew he probably couldn't see me at all but it seemed like he could.

"Pony?" I asked again, not quite sure if he could see me or not.

Pony continued to look at me until he finally said, in a raspy voice, "Johnny? But… you're dead…" I was so shocked that he spoke to me that I almost fell over. "Yeah Pony, it's me." I replied.

"B-but…your dead." He said again. "I know, but I came to see you" I said back to him.

"Look Pony, you're not staying gold. You're doing drugs and you're so depressed. All I want for you is for you to stay golden… Keep on going this way you'll end up dead…and hurt Darry and Soda, and the rest of the gang…"

Pony looked sadly at me. "I know but you're not supposed to be dead.. you're supposed to be alive, with me."

"But I'm not! I'm dead and you have to move on with your life Pony! I'll always still be with you!" I said.

Pony just looked at me like I was crazy. "You're not real! You're just a dream!" Pony screamed at me.

I was stunned. I knew it must be the drugs talking. He wasn't thinking straight…

I was then being pulled back into the black hole. I heard Pony screaming for me not to leave him but I couldn't stop going back up to heaven.

I looked back down and saw Sodapop and Steve find Pony. I was so happy that they found him. I really didn't know how much longer Ponyboy was gonna last.

I heard Soda say something about taking him to the hospital. Soda that a pretty good idea…take him there and don't wait….He won't last much longer…


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note.

Hey guys sorry that this isn't an update. I'm just letting everyone know that I have starting this story back up again. I kinda completely forgot about it. A new chapter should be up by next weekend. Just to warn you Chapters will be coming at a slow rate because I still have school and as soon as school lets out I have work and softball. I promise I won't desert this story again.

Jen aka Sodalover.


End file.
